Vlaadtu (Tactics)
Vlaadtu is the sole boss of the Eye of Malevolence instance. He can be accessed by clearing the Osiris Nexus instance, completing its quests, and finding the Rift of Vlaad within the walls. His defeat is pivotal to the game's storyline, and serves as a majestic-tier boss. Every patch, Vlaadtu's stats will increase, but so will the item level of the gear that he drops. This will cap at the end of the expansion. Background 'Dungeon Guide' Vlaadtu, otherwise known as the Unspeakable Evil, serves as one of the Evil One's most powerful underlings, notable for his bids in causing the Great Turnback that resulted in the loss of millions of life and causing anomalies of incessant creation. Finally holed up at last, Vlaadtu seeks to rip his way into Outhria to consume it once and for all. 'Encounter Design' ... 'Overview' ... Abilities ... Strategy ... Quotes 'Killing the guardians' *'Vlaadtu': Yes... come closer. Bring yourselves to the destiny you deserve. *'Vlaadtu': Another one will take its place, perhaps yourselves if you are so eager. *'Vlaadtu': I have dreamt of a wasteland so damnable and covered in the corpses of your kind. Approach. *'Vlaadtu': Yes... YES! I can feel the malevolence emanate within you. You deserve power, and I am feeling willing to grant it. 'Intro' Kaijin No Sai, Uredo Leonus, Deathlius Loss'end, Claudrien, and Abel Strom lead the adventurers to the forefront. *'Vlaadtu': Such powerful souls... hatred, malice, and corruption surround you all. You would make fine additions to the Evil One's endless armies. *'Uredo Leonus': Vlaadtu. Finally, we are face to face at last. *'Vlaadtu': Uredo Leonus. A father who abandoned his son to live a life of a lie for so long. In a way we are not as different. *'Uredo Leonus': Except you won't kill my son. *''Uredo tosses Vlaadsin's head towards Vlaadtu. His smile widens.'' *'Vlaadtu': Do you expect me to grieve? My blood is expendable. But like all the others, such a waste. *'Kaijin No Sai': You can expect the rest for your kind. *'Vlaadtu': I am well aware. My underlings I sent back in time to revert the world thousands of times over failed. They couldn't even erase their realities the proper way. *'Abel Strom': What? *'Vlaadtu': It was I that demanded the union of the Old Ones. Without that, I would have purged this world asunder, burning it beneath the darkness of my wings. *'Claudrien': Monster. *'Vlaadtu': You all should be fortunate you weren't on the other side of the world. Not all of you can be so lucky. *''Vlaadtu looks at Deathlius.'' *'Vlaadtu': That is why you are here. *'Deathlius Loss'end': You... you enacted the Maelstrom War? *'Vlaadtu': Yes. It was by my design. You needed a reason to face me? Don't think you're doing this to save the world or help your friends. You came to face me... to KILL me. *'Vlaadtu': I was the architect of your misfortune. And I will be the author of your fate. No matter how hard you try, you WILL be one of us. And the rest of you will suffer consequences like no other for intruding. You are not here to submit, but I can assure you that you will die. *'Vlaadtu': Now, come closer. I prefer my corpses covered in blood. 'Aggro' *Death.... is wanting. 'Deathhaunt' *Soon your flesh will be nothing but a vessel of screams and endless torment. *I claim this flesh as my prize for the Evil One. *Your life is meaningless. Let me give you its purpose. 'Maw of Malevolence' *The feeding begins! *Leave none of their corpses behind. Consume them! *Devour the unworthy. 'Apocalypse' Vlaadtu mysteriously disappears. *'Uredo Leonus': Adventurers! GET BACK! *'Kaijin No Sai': Move you fools! He is coming! *'Claudrien': It feels really dark... *'Abel Strom': Something isn't right... *'Deathlius Loss'end': This is now how it will end; move! 'Player becomes evil' *It was only a matter of time. *You were weaker than them. I will make you stronger. *A vessel of flesh that will now have a reason to live. *You were terrible. I will change that. 'Killing a player' *It was inevitable. *I look forward to feasting on your remains. *You deserved to die, worthless scum. *You were pathetic this entire time. 'Destroying a manifestation' *You dare scar this gift? *You know not what you have done. *This angers me, and pleases me. *I will enjoy ripping your bones straight from your body. 'Enrage' *Incompetence is an unforgivable sin. '10%' *Yes... YES! I want all of your hatred, ALL OF IT! 'Defeat' ... 'Outro' ... Loot *Crown of Epochs (Majestic socket gem) *Malevolent Egg (Begins a quest) *Malevolence's Rancour *Desperate Time *The Sleeper's Twisted Locket *Fall of Good Fortune *Phial of Concealed Truths *Faint Seed of Evil *Unbridled Woe *Memoria of the Old Ones Achievements ... Notes ...